1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dispensers for dispensing liquid soaps and paper products such as paper towel and tissue and more particularly, to decorative windows for such dispensers to allow easy modification of such dispensers to match the decor of the room in which they are placed.
2. Brief description of the Prior Art
Many appliances and fixtures used in the home have long been adapted to received a variety of different color panels so as to match the decor of a particular room in the home. For example, dishwashers often come with a reversible front panel or with more than one panel such that one of two or more colors may be selected for the front of the appliance. Similarly, light switch covers made from a clear plastic are available such that the homeowner can line the inside of the switch cover with any particular color or a piece of wallpaper matching the room in which the switch cover is used.
Bastian U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,316 teaches a rolled towel holder wherein the end brackets are adapted to receive transparent covers. Each of the end brackets includes a recessed ridge for receiving a decorative insert to reside beneath the transparent covers.
Commercial dispensers for sanitary products are generally manufactured with a particularly sterile or antiseptic appearance. In an effort to make such dispensers more aesthetically appealing, some of such dispensers have been decorated by silk screening, embossing, affixing logos thereon, or hot stamping. Recently, such dispensers have been manufactured with a front cover or door which is clear, tinted, or semi-transparent.
Nothing in the prior art teaches commercial sanitary product dispensers (e.g., soap dispensers, paper towel dispensers, tissue dispensers, toilet seat cover dispensers, etc.) with windows mounted thereto which are adapted to interchangeably receive decorative strips. Further, in that public restrooms include a diversity of decors with a variety of different wall coverings, it is important that the ability to receive decorative strips is not limited to a particular thickness of strip. The present invention has no such limitation and further provides substantially planar support, front and back, to ensure that the decorating strip will not sag or wrinkle in the dispenser.